


I love you.

by DesertPhantom



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Guitar, Love, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertPhantom/pseuds/DesertPhantom
Summary: Catra puts together a Surprise for Adora but things go wrong when she gets lost in the whispering woods
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea of Catra playing the guitar for Adora and I had to write this. I hope you enjoy it!

Catra pulled herself up over the humongous root that blocked her path. The 2 picnic baskets and the guitar on her back weighed her down. When she got to the top she surveyed her surroundings looking for anything familiar to help get her bearings. Nope. Still lost   
“Son of a bitch!” she shouted as she jumped down from the giant vine. The contents of the picnic basket rattled around as she descended. Catra had put together a little surprise for Adora. She’d made a nice big lunch and had taught herself to play guitar and was going to play something for Adora in the meadows. After horde prime was defeated Adora’s power created lots of new plant life and a beautiful meadow had sprung up just outside the fright zone. Catra told Adora to meet her there. But now she was lost and Adora had probably already gotten there. Catra trudged through the thick forest looking for a way out. She reached into her pocket for her communicator.   
“Maybe Sparkles can help me out,” Catra said pushing the on button. The screen went red and said one thing. No signal.   
“FUCK!” she yelled, throwing her communicator at what she thought was a tree root. “Forget it I can get there myself,” She said frustratedly. She continued walking but stopped dead when she heard growling. She turned around and a large monstrous caterpillar rising up from the ground. It’s red eyes locked their gaze on Catra. She gulped   
“Oh, shit,” she said in shock. The caterpillar thrust its head at Catra, she barely managed to doge with all her luggage weighing her down. She jumped back and landed on a root behind her. The monster pulled its head out of the ground and roared, taking another dive at Catra. She went to jump again but lost her footing and slipped off the root. She fell straight down and the baskets fell out of her hands and were sent tumbling on the ground. Catra turned so she would land on her side to avoid the guitar being smashed. *BAM*. Catra hit the ground HARD.   
“Oww!” she exclaimed as she struggled to stand up, she massaged her hip and looked at the monster that was now directly in front of her. Its eyes became an even brighter red. Now it was mad. It made another diving motion and began to thrust its head at Catra once more. This is it. Catra thought Dying from a stupid monster in the whispering woods? C'mon Catra you're smarter than this!   
“Sorry Adora,” Catra said out loud as she cowered in fear at the incoming monster.   
“FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL!!!” A voice Boomed. Adora? Catra thought. *CRASH*. Catra moved her arms from her face to see what had happened. She saw a glowing, blonde woman striking the caterpillar with her giant sword. 

Adora hit the monster right in the face with her sword causing it to fall to the ground. Adora dug her feet into the ground for a solid landing and skidded to a halt. The monster started to get back up.   
“Tough aren't ya,” Adora said spinning her sword around to get herself warmed up. She looked to her right and saw Catra still cowering in fear. She gave her a warm smile and said   
“Hang on a sec babe let me take care of this real quick” and jumped at the giant monster punching it right in the face. Adora felt its skull shatter against the impact. The monster roared in pain as it went flying back. It hit the ground with a massive thud. It got up and shrieked in fear as it scurried away. Little drops of water were flying out of the monster’s eyes. Was it crying? Adora thought to herself, chuckling at the thought of making a monster cry. Catra stood there in shock.   
“You… you… you’re” she fumbled trying to get the right words out.   
“Are you alright hon?” Adora asked transforming out of She-Ra back to Adora. She put her hands on Catra’s shoulder to snap her back to reality. Catra gasped when she realized she was still alive. She threw herself at Adora Burying her face in Adora’s chest   
“I THOUGHT I WAS A GONER!!” She cried   
“It's okay, it's okay, I'm here, you're safe now,” Adora said embracing Catra in a tight hug.  
“I was so scared, the thought of never seeing you again… it… it terrifies me” Catra continued tears rolling down her face. As Adora wrapped her arms around Catra she felt some kind of bag on Catra’s back. A guitar? What kind of surprise did you have planned? Adora asked in her head, she was curious but would wait till her girlfriends’ existential crisis was over to address it. “Don't worry babe,” Adora said “As long as I’m with you nothing bad will ever happen to you” Adora gave Catra a kiss on the forehead “and I will always be with you, Promise” she said. Catra sniffled, the tears were starting to subside.  
“Thank you,” Catra said. Catra and Adora remained in the embrace for a few minutes. After about 10 minutes Adora asked   
“So are you ready to go back?”   
“What are you kidding? Do you know how hard I worked to put this together? I'm not gonna let getting lost in the forest, A giant monster and an existential crisis ruin the surprise” Catra said wiping the continuous stream of tears from her eyes. Adora was surprised by her girlfriend's determination despite her current state. Catra began to look around for the picnic baskets that fell out of her hands when she fell off the vine. Catra spotted them behind Adora.   
“There they are,” Catra said. She walked past Adora to get them. The first few steps were not painful but her broken hip caught up with her and she winced in pain at each step. Adroa watched the spectacle unfold.  
“Catra c'mon look how hurt you are,” Adroa said with concern.   
“It's… nothing,” Catra said through painful grunts   
“Uh Huh sure sure,” Adora said, not convinced. Catra continued to her goal with a painful limp. As she walked forward her foot accidentally got caught on a tiny vine and she tripped and fell forward. She hit the ground with a thud sending jolts of pain through her already broken body.   
“CATRA!” Adora yelled. Catra blacked out. 

Catra’s eyes fluttered open weakly. She looked around to take in her surroundings but it was completely dark. She felt warm hands on her stomach. She looked back to see Adora was spooning her. What happened? Wasn't I in the forest? She looked down and noticed her hip encased in bandages. Oh, right the monster attacked me. And… and I almost died. “Sorry Adora'' the words she said played back in her head. Her heart rate and breathing picked up at the terrifying memory.   
“Catra?” Adora asked weakly.   
“I’m fine.” Catra stated   
“No you’re not, I can feel your heartbeat,” Adora said calling out Catra’s bluff   
“I was just... I was thinking about what happened in the forest and I got a little scared that's all” Catra admitted. Adora pressed a soft kiss to Catra’s ear and said  
“It's perfectly ok to be scared you know, but remember as long as we have each other there's nothing to be worried about, I’ll always be there for you,” Adora said still half asleep. The phrase helped Catra remember why she was in the forest in the first place. Catra gasped in surprise.   
“What is it?” Adora asked. Catra rolled over to meet Adora’s gaze landing on her broken hip.   
“Ow,” Catra winced in pain “My surprise, Can I give you my surprise now?” Catra asked excitedly, Ignoring the sudden burst of pain. Adora was a little shocked by Catra’s sudden excitement.  
“Are you sure?” Adora questioned   
“Yes! I broke my hip, not my hand. Now get my guitar!” Catra ordered sassily   
“Alright alright,” Adora said, putting her hands up to mimic surrender. She got up from the bed and walked to the edge of the room. She turned the lights on and knelt down in front of the guitar case leaning against the wall. She unzipped It and pulled out the dark brown acoustic guitar, she picked it up and carried it over to Catra who grabbed it by the neck and rested the body on her lap. She strummed it a few times to make sure it was tuned correctly, a few strings needed tightening, she turned the nobs to fix them then everything was fine. Catra moved to the edge of the bed.   
“Ready?” Catra asked. Adora sat on the floor in front of her and said   
“Of course”. Catra took a deep breath and began 

♩I’ve never met a person Quite like you♩

♩Someone that makes me feel loved♩

♩I wanna be the one your thinking of♩

She looked up at Adora as if she was looking for approval and Adora just gave her a charming smile and her bright blue eyes completely focused on Catra. Catra continued

♩The one that brightens your day♩

♩because there's nobody else♩

♩That can do the things you do forever♩

Oh here's my favorite line Catra thought to herself

♩I will always be there for you ♩

♩So when you feel the need to love♩

♩Let me be the one your thinking of♩

♩Because I will make it so right♩

Catra finished with that line and strummed one last cord before looking back up at Adora.   
“Catra that was…” Adora was speechless. Crap did she not like it! What do I do? Catra’s mind started racing. Adora put her hand on Catra’s   
“That was amazing,” she said. Catra’s face erupted into a huge blush   
“Re-Really?” Catra asked nervously   
“Yes,” Adora said  
“Thank you” Catra responded. Adora stood so she was eye level with Catra and said   
“I love you”   
“I love you too,” Catra said, and she pressed a solid kiss to Adora’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This song is called I will always be there for you by Anquette I don’t own any rights to it, but I loved the lyrics and thought it was perfect for this scenario I know it’s not a guitar song but the lyrics were perfect. Any way if you want to listen for your self here’s the link https://youtu.be/TEpdOyPHOyM


End file.
